Fairy Tales can come true
by KellsBells1988
Summary: What happens when the one thing you thought would never happen happens Crap Summary Rated M for sexual content and dialog


Lulu was sitting in Dr. Kelly's office waiting for her husband to get there, she was starting to get pissed, he was the one who wanted this really. It was not that she didn't want kids she did but she was sure that she didn't want Dante's. It had been 3 months since the town had almost succumbed to Jerry Jax's evil plan. It was when she saw Johnny nearly bleeding to death that she realized Dante was not who she wanted. She knew she didn't love Dante the way a wife should. Thinking back to her first scare, yes she was happy but it was a false happiness. She thought having a baby would make it feel right that she was married to the wrong man, make her feel whole again, Something she longed for.

But what could she do the man she loved and wanted was happy and in love with her cousin Carly, and that's all Lu wanted for him was to be happy but she knew deep down that Carly was all wrong for him, she would hurt in him the end Carly only loved 3 men in her life with the depth she should have for a man like Johnny but sadly Carly's heart will always side with Sonny and Jason, Jax was someone who could have been her great love but Carly was to stuck in the past with her mob men.

The door opened snapping her from her thoughts

"Sorry I am late baby" Dante said kissing her cheek

Lulu plastered on a fake smile "it's okay Kelly is still with another patient"

"oh I can't wait to see if your pregnant" Dante droned on " if it's a boy of course he will take my name and a girl we could name her Olivia…." Lulu just smiled as her mind wandered to another time when back when she was yet again with the wrong man, and Sonny someone who she once loved like a father told her she would know when it's right, she wished it felt that way now so she could force herself to forget her feelings and just be with Dante.

"Don't you think we should move back to Bensenhurst to raise the baby around my family, they would be better influences to him or her…. Lulu…"

Just then Kelly walked in I am sorry about the wait…. But as of now Lulu you don't look to be pregnant, I am sorry I know you have been trying so I want to run some tests on you both"

And hour later Dante was heading back off to work and Lu was heading off to the star she was a little worried. What if she could never be a mother, tears sprung to her eyes, she really did want to hold a little boy or girl with deep dark brown eyes, a smirk to die for and the spirit that child would have. Sadly that was a fantasy .

Walking into the star she smiled it was dead, she wanted to be alone and since her husband would be working all night yet again, she decided to drink away her sorrows and forget all about who she had become.

It was almost midnight when Johnny walked in and saw Lulu, it made him smile she was always a ray of light to him, something to shine in his dark world. She was sitting at the bar with a half a bottle of rum downed next to her, he wondered what and lead her to drinking, he figured Dante, he heard through Carly who heard through Olivia that they were trying to make a baby. When he found that out it nearly killed him, he was still in the hospital from his gunshot wound, he knew he had no right to be upset but it should be him trying to make the baby with her.

"What has you down?" he questions walking to the bar and pulling a stool up next to her

She slurred "do you ever wish that the antidote was never found, all of the drama, and violence would end" She looked at him with her tear stained face " all of the what if's that haunt us day to day would be gone" she laughed " I am drunk ignore me"

Johnny was shocked he had never seen Lu like this it broke his heart, "hey" he took her drink from her and drank it down " why do you say that? What happened Lu tell me" his eyes pleaded with her

" I am not pregnant" she whispered

His closed his eyes and he felt his heart pull at his chest, she was upset that she wasn't pregnant

" I'm not having a baby with my husband and I am happy about it!, I am a horrible person Johnny" she cried " I don't want this life! I Don't love him!" she stood up and attempted to dig her keys out of her purse " I need… to go… drive somewhere" she through her purse in anger " where are my keys!"

" Hey, you're not getting behind the wheel, where do you want to go?" he held her shoulders she looked away from his gaze ' it is all his fault she thought, I have to be in love with him he ruined it all' "Hey" Johnny forced her to look at him bringing his hand to her chin he felt the shock threw his body

" Lu talk to me and I will drive you anywhere you want to go"

The tears threatened to fall "STOP! Just stop acting like you care, you don't, you love Carly. You know she is gonna hurt you!, Why did you have to go and fuck us up, it should be you not him I don't love him but I love you!" she pushed herself away from him she tried to run but she stumbled

Before she could hit the ground Johnny caught her

" Why are you always saving me" she whispered before she passed out

Johnny just held her close as he carried her to their office, Thank god he had the couch put in a few days ago.

He laid her on the couch and covered her up, he ran his hand through her hair and caressed her face . " I love you too" he whispered and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. He didn't want to leave her so he pulled off his coat and sat at his desk, thinking about how she was right and wrong he forced his love for Carly he even did that with Olivia, his heart always belonged to her, but he thought she was happy. But was what she said tonight, true or was it the rum he could not take losing her a second time it would kill him. He let his mind drift to a world were it was him and she was his. He smiled at the thought and drifted off to sleep where he dreamt of a little brown eyed blonde girl on his shoulders and a pregnant Lulu laughing and filming.

…

Lulu woke up to her head pounding, she slowly sat up and realized she wasn't in bed, " ugh I am never drinking again" she thought

She looked over at the deck when she heard a light snore " Johnny" she stood slowly and walked over to him before she could wake up she remember the nights events

"_STOP! Just stop acting like you care, you don't, you love Carly.. you know she is gonna hurt you!, Why did you have to go and fuck us up, it should be you not him I don't love him but I love you!"_

"OH God" her hand flew to her mouth " What have I done" Johnny started to stir she did not want to face him, she made herself look like a fool, he love her cousin god was why was she so stupid.

She ran out of the star as fast as her legs took her leaving her stuff behind, she ran all the way home.

…

Johnny woke up and saw Lulu run out he tempted to run after her but his phone ringing stopped him, it was Carly

" yeah"

"Johnny I am so sorry baby, Sonny needed my help…"

Johnny tuned her out

"please baby I need you" she whined

He figured Lu needed time and then he would find her to figure out if what she said was true

''''''''''''''

I had been about 3 weeks since Johnny and seen her, he went to go talk to her but heard from carly that Dante took her on vacation. Word around was that it was the honeymoon they never took. So he stayed busy at the star, he was also trying to move on with Carly but he knew were her heart lied.

Lulu and Dante arrived home " man if you did not get kniocked up , there is gotta be something wrong with you cause I know my swimmers are strong" he laughed and kissed her on the cheek " I have to head into work and see what I missed"

Lu just sat on the couch, after she admitted to Johnny she loved him she had to get away, so she forced Dante to take time of work and they went to visit his family, a real fun honeymoon. She didn't fit in with his family. They all hassled her about the baby and told her to try this, and eat that, and do this in bed. It felt wrong to her.

There was a knock at her door " LULU! I know your home" Maxie's voice rang out

" its open" she yelled "Come in"

" There you are so how was it, you make me a godchild" Maxie's hand went to Lulu's stomach

" I don't know yet"

" okay enough about you!, go shower put on a killer dress we are having a girls night at the star" Maxie beamed

: I don't" Lulu began

"NO I missed my bestie now go unless there is a reason you don't wanna go to the star or a certain someone " Maxie pushed she knew something was up the way Lulu bolted out of town and how Johnny was acting when someone mentioned Lulu

" no.. no I will go shower" Lu thought he may not even be there

"good" Maxie knew her friend was not happy and it killed her, she also wanted her other friend Johnny to be happy, she got and idea and just smirked to herself " tonight is gonna be fun"

Johnny and Carly were at the Star but as soon as Jason walked in alone she rushed to his side

Johnny just rolled his eyes he had nothing against Jason, he liked the guy but he wanted to come first.

Before he saw her he knew she was there , he looked at her and she looked stunning, she turned towards him and their eyes met, but she turned away quickly and got caught up in a convo with Robin and Starr

Maxie had tried to get the two close all night she almost had it when Dante showed up an ruined everything.

" baby should he be drinking" Dante said taking the glass away from her

Maxie grumbled and thought of a new idea

"Maxie why do we need talk down her" Lulu asked heading into the storage closest

"cause we do" was all Maxie would say

Maxie has Spinelli rig the door to lock via the system Johnny had him install for security.

The door shut " oh no we are locked in" Maxie said in fake horror

Great Lulu thought, just what she needed

…

" Mob prince I believe you need more bottles of Champlain and your bartender seems busy would you like me to assist you in getting more"

" no I got it Spin" Johnny said getting up to go get it

Johnny reached the closet and entered the code for it to open, he opened the door " oh thank god I have to pee" Maxie squealed and ran out

Johnny just stood there looking at Lu who was looking at her nails, she went to walk out when the door slammed

" What the" Johnny said trying to open it " Maxie MAXIE" he yelled again

"well we are locked in I guess" he said trying to lighten the mood

Lulu started to panic inside she needed to get out of there she could smell him and it made her want him right there, she had to fight it. She ran to the door and pounded "Maxie Maxie! Anyone HELP"

" Lu" he called "LU you gonna hurt yourself there is no use it to loud upstairs " She sighed and turned away from him

" why did you run?" he asked it was more of a whisper she barley heard it , she looked away " Why Lu Why" he still got nothing so he went over to her and made her look him in the eyes " did you mean it?"

" I was drunk" she tried to say more

" did you mean it?

" it matters, DID you mean it" his voice rose

She moved away from him

" God Damnit Lulu Did you mean it" He yelled " god please just tell me" he pleaded, Still silence

He walked over to her whipped her around and pushed he against the door " Did you mean it" He was so close all she would have to do was move her head an inch and their lips would be touching she shut her eyes tight

" Why are you being like this!, Can't you see Lu, Open your eyes!" He kissed her hard

She didn't respond " Lu so help me if you didn't mean it I am just going to let sonny kill me" he said she opened her eyes " I Love you" he said it

Her heart jumped into her thorat and tears sprang to her eyes " I ment it but Johnny what does it matter"

"It matters Lu" he said before kissing her will all his might, she kissed back this time "it matter cause now I am gonna fight like hell to get you back into my life" Johnny said leaning his forehead on hers. She smiled and pulled him into another heated kiss. Just for tonight she thought she would give in to what she wanted.

…

Maxie was smiling the party was dying down and she knew soon nobody would be there to open the door

"Hey Maxie have you seen Lulu" Dante asked

"No she left I think, Liz called or something" Maxie lied

"HMM Okay will you tell her to call me when she can I have to run they need me at work" he said then hurried off like the good little cop he is.

….

Johnny pulled away from Lulu she removed his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt, getting tired of the damn buttons she ripped it off him and started to kiss his chest her lips touched each scar.

He pulled her head up to his to kiss her again as he unzipped her dress, he let if pool around her feet. He pushed against the all again and lifted her up, her legs went around his hip, as he continued to kiss he face and neck.

He moved the over to a bunch of crates and set her down, he kissed his way down her shoulder and slid her bra strap down. Her hands traveled down his back, to his bottom and she squeezed before moving to his pants. She unzipped his pants letting the fall to his knees.

She put her hand into his boxers and started to stroke his semi hard member. He groaned and pulled her up on her feet and turned her around and started to kiss and nibble her neck has he worked her now perky nipples through her bra.

She ground her bottom into him needing to feel the effect she has on him, his hands slid own her tight stomach and over her mound where he started to rub his palm over her clit.

" Johnny" lulu moaned she loved what he was doing but she needed more. He slipped his hand into her panties and ran his finger along her lips before inserting a finger into her soaked tunnel. His thumb went to her clit and started to work it he added a second finger as he felt her walls tighten

"let go lu" he whispered as he pumped his finger in her faster she but down on her lip before she cried out in bliss " Johnny"

Turning her around again Johnny quickly stripped her of her remaining cloths and she removed his boxers. She went to her kness as she stroked his hard penis.

She kissed its tip before taking the entire length into her mouth.

"Lu" Johnny moaned running his hand through her hair. She looked up and their eyes met, as Lu took his shaft from her mouth and went to kiss and lick his balls as her hand worked his rod.

" Lu I need to be inside you" Johnny said getting on his knees as he lifted lulu to straddle him

She grabs him and positions him at her entrance and sink down onto him. She started to ride him slow savoring the moment. Johnny captures her lips in a sweet kiss. Needing more he flips them so she is on her back as he picks up his pace and slams into her hard and fast.

" Johnny oh Johnny!" Lulu moans "harder" she grabs his ass to make him thrust harder

The both were so close, teetering on the edge of ecstasy when he rolled them over so she could be on top.

Lulu placed her hands on his chest for support and he guided her up and down onto his member. Her was were closing in around his cock, as he picked up his hips to meet her thrust for thrust, his balls tightened as he exploded deep inside of her. She came at the same time screaming his name.

She slumped down to his chest with him still inside her, Johnny kissed her forehead and just held her close.

Johnny reached for a table cloth to cover them and he rolled them over so he could remove himself from her. She cuddled to his chest as she felt the nights events take over

" Say it again Johnny"

"What" he asked them smiled " I Love you"

" She yawned " I love you too" they shared one more sweet kiss and drifted off to sleep truly happy both still in their own little world

….

It had been 2 months since that night and Johnny and Lulu were seeing each other in secret, both hated it but when Lulu finally left Johnny's arms it was a day later and she found out Dante went away on an undercover assignment. She had left word with his supervisor that they needed to talk.

She was laying in bed with Johnny one night when she ran to the bathroom and got sick.

" Lu are you okay"

" im fine babe just something I ate" she brushed her teeth and went to bed

It was a few days later and she felt fine when she felt arms around her at the star,

" Hey" she turned to kiss her man

"Dante!"

She was shocked, he just showed up, it kind of pissed her off " you never called!" " we need to talk Dante I want" she grabbed her stomach "Ouch" she fell to her knees

Dante had rushed her to GH

Robin came in smiling with Dr. Lee " well Lulu it looks like your pregnant" she smiled Dante beamed " Im having a baby" he shouted and ran out " I have to call my mom. Lulu just sat there shocked "OMG NO" she thought.

….

Lulu was being hovered over by Olivia and Dante she had not been able to see Johnny it's been 4 months since they made love. She texts and they talk and sometimes Maxie can get her away but it was not enough.

She needed to know Johnny was okay that she was having Dante's baby would not change the way she felt, but she was stuck she would not let this baby grow up in a broken home. She would put her happiness aside. She could not figure it out but she loved this baby, so much even though it was Dante's

She was at the hospital waiting for Dr. Lee, she had called Lulu in.

" sorry again about the wait Lu, but I have some news… sit please" she said pointing to the chair

" is it the baby!" lulu worried and grabbed her stomach

" no but those tests I ran, something I think you need to know showed up"

"what is it?" Lulu didn't like this one bit " spit it out!"

" Well Lulu Dante's seaman are not viable"

Lulu didn't understand " huh?"

" Dante's seaman are dud's he can't be the father"

Lulu's eyes went wide and she smiled and started to cry happy tears

"Thank you!, Thank you so much"

"okay" Dr. Lee was put off about how happy she was this was not what she was expecting at all Lulu jumped up and hugged her

Lulu ran out of the hospital and right to the Star where she knew Johnny would be.

" Listen Johnny just admit you blew up my dad's warehouse!" Dante yelled

" I had nothing to do with it, I am a legit club owner" Johnny stated man he hated this man he has all the things that should be his, his girl, his baby it should be him!

"Dante " Lucky said " I think he is telling the truth"

"what's going on!" Lulu demanded Johnny looked at her little bump and was saddened he looked away he could not handle this

look I didn't do it" he snapped

Dante took out cuffs " well you still need to come with us

" Dante no you can't" lulu yealled when he was cuffing Johnny

" what WHY! And why are you hear you need to be in bed!"

" you can't" Lulu said looking past Dante and at Johnny " Johnny look at me please"

"Lu what's going on " Lucky asked

" Johnny didn't do it, he was with me the night it happened, the we were together" She looked at Dante " I can't say im sorry cause I love him and I can't be sorry for that"

" But your having my child I will be damned if I let that" pointing to Johnny " scum near my baby"

"Dante it's not yours and I am sorry for that I know how happy your were" She walked to Johnny touching his face " the baby is yours Dr. Lee said so" she smiled

"WHAT!" all 3 men said in unison

" Dr. Lee ran tests, Dante you should call her"

" NO Why are you helping this scum your having MY BABY!" he shouted

" No Dante you can't have kids Dr. Lee said you are shooting blanks and you were gone when the baby conceived . Johnny and I have been sneaking around while you wear gone, I did not want to do that but you never called when you were away I wanted to get a divorce.

" Lu really" Johnny said looking into her eyes " Yes Johnny the baby is ours" Lulu smiled and kissed him not caring her husband was fuming

" Get off my wife" he went to pull his gun but Lucky had him at gunpoint first. " Don't man just don't, look at her how happy she is"

Dante stormed out " good I don't want you know anyway" he said before leaving

Lucky smiled as he watched Johnny touch Lulu's stomach and smiled at how happy she was

" Lu Are you sure this is the life you want?" lucky asked

" If life I want you mean being happy with the man I love then yes I do want this life" she smiled looking into Johnny's eyes

" then I am happy" he kissed his sisters cheek and gave Johnny a warning " hurt her again!"

" I know man I know and I won't" Johnny said Lucky left patting him on the back

Things were insane in the next months Dante had himself tested over and over until he realized it was true the baby was Johnny's. He granted Lulu a divorce and moved away, Olivia realized PC was wrong and she fallowed he baby boy to make sure he was okay. Steve went with her.

Johnny came clean and owned up to his wrongs, Starr was upset but in the end it all worked out when Michael asked her to be his wife and they welcomed Faith Corinthos into the world. Calry and Jax finally worked things out and moved away. Sonny went off to fight for Brenda, Jason and Sam worked everything out and were raising their son .

Johnny and Lulu were married just after their son Anthony was born , Since Johnny realized he owed his father cause if it was not for him he would have never met Lulu on the side of the road 6 years ago, thinking back they made love again for the first time on Sept 18 on the star it would have been their 5 year anniversary he smiled at the memory.

It was now their 8th anniversary and they were in the hospital welcoming into the world Mackenzie and Madelyn into the world.

Now The world was right and happy, sure things got hard at times but in the end if you find that one person you love and they love you, you can truly have your fairy tale endings, and that is what happened. Until the girls got asked on their first date but that's another story


End file.
